(a) Field of the Invention
The invention relates to an analog and digital audio connector, and more particularly, to a socket structure capable of being selectively assembled as an analog and/or digital signal connector, thereby adapting to sound peripherals and equipment that employ analog or digital signals.
(b) Description of the Prior Art
Video and audio signals are generally required when using multimedia applications in a common computer, and hence it is necessary to install a video or audio connector on a motherboard or an interface card of the computer.
Conventional signal transmissions are often completed using analog methods, and as a result, audio connectors are frequently designed in analog standards. According to a prior audio connector, a plastic housing thereof is provided with an insertion opening and a plurality of terminals, and the terminals are located in the insertion opening. When an audio plug is inserted into the insertion opening at the plastic housing, the terminals come into direct contact with the audio plug, thereby transmitting analog signals.
In addition, industrialists have developed digital standards using light to transmit signals; this digital signal transmission means is now extensively applied in sound equipment.
However, input or output connectors provided on motherboards and sound-effect interface cards of existing computers are still mostly in analog standards. It is then probable that up-to-date sound equipment cannot be used when being connected to these computers, and thus causing disturbances for multimedia computer users.
Furthermore, if connectors provided on motherboards or sound-effect interface cards of existing computers are directly replaced with digital connectors, the issue of inapplicability of sound equipment that use analog signal outputs is nevertheless left unsolved, and thus creating another kind of disturbances for computer users.
Suppose two standards namely digital connectors and analog connectors are instantaneously disposed on a motherboard or a sound-effect interface card of a computer, that is, two connectors serving same purposes are installed on the motherboardxe2x80x94more spaces of the motherboard or the sound-effect interface card of the computer are occupied. Also, inputs and outputs are independently disposed, meaning that four connectors are needed for simultaneously installing connectors using analog and digital standards. Consequently, excessive areas on the motherboard are taken up and an object of miniaturization is not obtained. Above all, production expenses are increased as well as being uneconomical.
In the view of the aforesaid shortcomings caused by the connectors for transmitting audio signals being classified into two different standards, namely analog and digital, it is a vital task of the invention to provide an analog and digital connector. In accordance with the invention, a characteristic of similarities in specifications and sizes of existing analog signal plugs and digital signal round plugs are utilized. The invention comprises a plastic housing and an analog terminal unit and/or a digital receiver. Wherein, the plastic housing is provided with an insertion opening at a front end thereof, the analog terminal unit is placed in the plastics housing and situated in the insertion opening, and the digital receiver is disposed a rear end of the insertion opening at the plastic housing. According to the aforesaid structure, a socket structure is formed using a same plastic housing as a main body thereof for selectively assembling into an analog and/or a digital connector, thereby lowering production cost for industrialists and facilitating users to directly utilize sound peripherals and equipment that employ analog or digital signals.
Therefore, the primary object of the invention is to provide an audio connector, wherein a plastic housing thereof is disposed with an analog terminal unit and a digital receiver, thereby plugging into and putting sound peripherals and equipment that employ analog or digital signal connectors to use. connectors to use.
The secondary object of the invention is to provide an analog and digital audio connector, wherein a plastic housing thereof may selectively be disposed with an analog terminal unit and/or a digital receiver, thereby simplifying manufacturing and production cost of the plastic housing while also offering more choices for the industrialists.